


Out of the Shadows

by Woon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash
Genre: Abusive sibling, Alcohol, Angst, Child Abandonment, Cussing, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Multi, Panic Attacks, Time Travel, Vomiting, a battle, bad childhood, car theft, implied death of a family member, meta-human OC, mild violence, partners, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Charlotte is a meta-human that can 'ghost' as she refers to it. This is a story of how she becomes partners in crime with Len and Mick. And travels in time with the Legends.
Relationships: Leonard Snart & OC, Leonard Snart/Original Female Character(s), Mick Rory & Leonard Snart, Mick Rory & OC, Mick Rory/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 15





	1. Little Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> originally intended this as a fix-it fic. Not sure if it will stay that way but we'll see. This story has been sitting on my back burner for a long while. A really long while.

When I stumbled across the bodies splayed out on the rooftop my first thought was that it was another kool-aid cult, on my way to get the hell out of there I saw two familiar faces. _ ‘What the hell is Leonard Snart and Mick Rory doing here?’  _ The sound of one of the other bodies groaning caused me to make a decision, hide. Moving closer to the shadows, I ghosted. 

Watching the disoriented group of people sit up and assess their surroundings, the man who plopped them on my favorite thinking spot made himself known,  _ shit _ where had this Rip guy been hiding. 

“You got the wrong guy.” I managed to muffle the snort I made at Snart’s reaction to Rip’s tale, “ _ Hero  _ ain’t on my resume.” Not surprising that Snart and his partner would be not inclined to help the time traveler, assuming he wasn’t some whack job.

I was having a hard time not laughing when he called them legends, I managed, just barely. The image that appeared in the sky, however, made me gasp loud enough that the blonde woman looked in my direction scanning the area before returning her attention to the conversation.

The man addressed the odd-looking group, “Of all the people who have ever lived, I chose you nine. I certainly hope you won’t let me, and the world, down.” Nine, there were only eight in that group, maybe he had miscounted. He handed the oldest man there telling them to meet him in 36 hours if their answer is ‘yes’, he glanced over to my hiding spot and smiled as he walked past. 

“That moron can’t count, only eight of us here.” Mick snorted.

* * *

“Can’t believe you’re thinking of hooking up with that Englishman…” I had decided to follow Snart and Rory, hoping I could snag a few things from wherever their hideout was, there was bound to be something useful there. Sneaking about in the shadows, slipping things into my backpack quietly, I didn’t really need the things it was more or less fun to steal from the other thieves. Snart was making his pitch to Rory, rolling my eyes as he talked of stealing famous things in the past, ever the opportunist. 

I was pushing my luck, being too close to where they were standing, a soft chuckle escaped my throat when Snart had talked Rory into going on an adventure in time, and I froze,  _ fuck.  _ “Seems we have a ghost, Mick.” 

“Like anyone would want to haunt this dump.” I made myself solid and visible again.

“Hey.” Mick sounded indignant at my remark.

“Sorry,” I ran a finger along a dusty shelf, “But it is filthy.”

“Look, Mick, it’s Angus’s _kid_ sister.” 

Mick squinted as he looked you over, “Hey, Chuck.” A nod of recognition from him, Mick wasn’t always nice but he was usually pleasant enough to me whenever they had had dealings with my brother. Snart was usually indifferent to me in general, outright dismissive most of the time. 

Snart circled about like a shark, “Whatever you took, little Charlotte, put it back and run home to that garbage brother of yours.” 

“Not like you’d miss any of this stuff.” Dumping the bag out at Snart’s feet defiantly, I’ll be damned if I was putting them back. “Guess you didn’t hear, Angus is dead.” 

“Suits him, never liked him much, if you don’t want to be reunited with him, you should scram.” Always wanting me to not be in his presence, that shit was old.

I stood where I was crossing my arms, glaring at Snart. “You’re going on a trip so what does it matter if I am here or not.” 

Snart narrowed his eyes, at my words, “Not nice to eavesdrop, little Charlotte.”

“Would you stop calling me that,” Angus did that and I hated it. “Not my fault that idiot brought you guys to my favorite rooftop.” It occurred to me that he meant the conversation he and Mick just finished, the look they both gave me confirmed my slip up.

“Nine.” Snart walked away as Mick looked like he was thinking, “She’s number nine, Mick.” Answering the question Mick was no doubt going to ask. It also forced me into realizing that Rip guy had actually known I was there on the rooftop.  _ Shit.  _ I had hoped he was just smiling because he knew people would show up, like a salesman confident about his sales pitch. “Out of your league, kid. Better to stay here where it's safe.” I hadn’t even thought about going because I figured I wasn’t supposed to hear all of that time traveling nonsense.

“You know I am only a few years younger than you, Snark.” He paused in his tracks, Angus would call him that whenever Snart pissed him off, well, he called the thief other things but no need to be that rude, “Who says I wanted to go off on some stupid mission to  _ save the world _ ?” Or take advantage of time travel to snag some treasures. 

“You can hang here when we’re gone, just don’t steal my things,” Mick offered, obviously forgetting I’d just called his place a dump. “There’s a cot in the back. Might want to, wash the bedding on it.”  _ That’s a hard pass.  _

“Just don’t be here when we get back,  _ little  _ Charlotte.” That did it, he pushed that button one last time. I was mad enough that I phased right through Mick as he stood in my path catching up to Snart, phasing through him, just to punch him in the face. Holding his jaw, giving me an appraising look, “Interesting.”

“What the fuck just happened?” Mick came walking up giving a shiver.

“You were the one doing the jobs for Angus, weren’t you. Charlotte.” It was pretty much the truth, Angus used it to his advantage profiting off of my abilities. “Took all the credit for it as well. Did he even know how to crack a safe?” 

“He could.” It was just easier to use me instead. Snart nodded like he could hear what you didn’t say out loud. 

“Fine, you can hang with us for now.”

“We’re taking Chuck with us?” 

“Yes, found a use for her,” Leonard smirked at me knowing it would annoy me. “Plus, with a solid right hook like that, you won’t have to babysit her.” They both chuckled and I was just left there standing as they walked away from me.

“What the hell…” now it was my turn to be confused. 

“Either you’re in or you’re out, Kitten. We aren’t going to stand around waiting for you to come to a decision.” I wasn’t sure if he was using kitten to be an ass, it was better than being called little Charlotte at any rate. 

“Not like I have anything better to do.” 

“Good choice.”

* * *

A backpack full of miscellaneous comfort objects later found me following Snart and Rory to the meeting place. Everyone from last night was there, except that Stein and the young guy. “Eyes and ears open, Kitten.” Reminding me of the conversation we had at breakfast, where he laid down the ground rules for me joining his crew. 

“Yeah, yeah,” I muttered softly, I was going to get really tired of being called Kitten all the time. At least I’ll actually get a share of any profits that are made, that’s more than my asshole brother ever did. 

“Old dude’s here.” Mick nodded in the direction of an approaching car. We all walked towards the car once it was parked.

“Professor!” Snart called out to get his attention. “This  _ is _ the place.” I kept quiet as the others chatted, studying them. The blonde chick caught me gazing at her and winked at me, I hated that I blushed, hated it more that Snart found it amusing.

“Well, I see you’ve all decided to come,” Rip came strolling up to us, “Ah, Ms. Shade, you’ve come out of hiding as well. Excellent.” When the man’s ship appeared seemingly out of nowhere, I was pretty impressed. Okay, I was more or less shocked that this was really happening.


	2. Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte feels out of her depth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have taken forever to get this chapter done, edited, and posted. But yeah, here it is. I also remembered right as I was ready to post that I had the seating wrong in the car in 1975. But changing it would mess up my flow and really I am okay with certain moments not being accurate because this is fanfic after all. this is what I am telling my inner doubt demon who is screaming that I should scrap the chapter, scrap the fic and never write again... god I hate that little asshole. Anyhoo...

* * *

I can honestly say my first-time travel experience was unpleasant, that wave of nausea hit me the minute the ship stopped, presumably at our destination.  _ God, don’t let me lose my lunch in front of Snart. Don’t let me vomit, period _ , I begged internally. 

It didn’t help that Snart forbade me to use my phasing ability in front of the others. When I questioned him on it he just said,  _ “just keeping an ace in our sleeves, kitten.”  _ Whatever the hell that meant was not important as I ran through a corridor with an overhead voice directing me to what I assumed was a bathroom. 

When I came back, the boys were not pleased, “What did I miss?”

“We’ve been benched.” 

Already, that was quick, “Bummer. Anyone got some gum?”

* * *

“When’s the last time you ran a brush through your hair?” Sara had grabbed my arm and dragged me along to spruce up for ‘hitting the town’.

“Been a bit, I guess,” I winced as she did her best not to rip my hair out by the roots. To be honest, I didn’t have a brush anymore, I’d been technically homeless since my brother’s death. “It broke and I never got around to replacing it.”

“Charlotte have you been cutting your own hair?” Yes, who has time to get fancy haircuts when they need to eat.

“That bad?” 

Sara pulled my now knot-free hair into a loose ponytail, “Better than the ones I’ve given myself.” She circled around to inspect her efforts, “So, you and Snart?”

I nearly choked on the gum I was chewing, “God, no.” 

“Oh, I heard him calling you ‘kitten’ and thought…” she saw the look of horror on my face and trailed off, “Nevermind.”

I need to get him to stop calling me ‘kitten’, especially in earshot of the others, but if I complain he’ll probably go back to  _ little _ Charlotte, “Mick and I are not a thing either.” I added just to circumvent any further inquiries if this was ‘girl talk’ I wanted it over and done, quickly.

“Ladies.” Snart gave us a pleasant enough smile, “The 70s awaits us.” Sara grabbed my hand and we headed towards the ship's exit, I am pretty sure Mick said something about my hair looking nice. 

* * *

Mick handed out beers to Sarah and Snart, kept one for himself and thankfully he handed me a bottle of ginger-ale, “Stomach.” I would have refused beer anyhow but the moment of thoughtfulness from Mick was appreciated. I mouthed a silent thank you as he passed me to mess with the jukebox, I had no idea who the singers were but it wasn’t the kind of music I envisioned Mick listening to at all. 

I moved close to where Mick was drinking his beer, to avoid being dragged off to dance with Sarah since Snart opted to watch instead. I felt a hand on my hip as Mick leaned close, “You look pretty, Chuck.” I didn’t get a chance to respond, Sarah had just decked a big guy who didn’t like her turning him down.

The guys and Sarah really seemed to be enjoying what had turned into a brawl, I pulled a Bilbo Baggins and got myself out of the thick of it. Only making myself seen when Snart said it was time to bail, “Oh, Thank God for that,” I grumbled as I bumped into Mick who spun around fist ready. “Time to go, big guy.” I grabbed his arm ignoring his grumbling complaint about not wanting to leave the fun. 

Someone flung a chair in our direction and Mick yanked me out of the way, as I concentrated on letting it phase through both of us. “What’d you do?” I could hear bewilderment in his tone as we continued out of the biker bar. 

“Don’t tell him I did that,” Mick nodded as we approached Sarah watching Snart hotwire a car.

“Took your time,” Leonard popped his head out of the red car as it roared to life, he frowned at how close Mick was standing next to me, “Charlotte, front seat with me.”

“It doesn’t matter if I sit upfront or not,” I got into the backseat ignoring the hard glance he gave me as Mick slid in beside me. Somehow, I knew I was going to get a lecture later for ignoring his barked order, whatever he’s not my dad or Angus. 

“Suit yourself, kitten, behave Mick.” I saw Snart’s eyes narrow in the rearview as Mick draped an arm over my shoulders.

“Jesus, Leonard, just fucking drive,” I let out a snort when Sarah shoved her foot down on his just to hit the gas pedal.

* * *

Good grief, out of the fire and into the frying pan, when we arrived back at the ship there was a freaking battle going on. I did not sign up for this kind of shit. Lasers?! “Brace yourselves.” With no seatbelt on I clung to Mick and hoped for the best as we slammed into the big helmeted dude firing at the others. I guessed we were the cavalry in this instance as we piled out of the car.

“We go out for one lousy drink, and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett!” Snart already had his cold gun out and ready. Leonard cast a glance over at Mick who was already aiming his gun at the source of trouble.

“Get behind me, Chuck.” I rolled my eyes and ghosted. All hell was breaking loose and I just wanted to go home. Dodging the explosions was not fun, I phased through a large rock and intended to stay there out of the way. 

So much was happening it was hard to concentrate on staying unseen and let debris pass through me. A panic set in just like the night Angus died. I should have listened to Snart when he said this would be out of my league. Should have stayed at Mick’s man cave and just washed the cot’s bedding, I don’t belong here. Angus had been right, I was useless and as my concentration broke I unghosted to see the helmet guy pointing his weapon at me.

“Charlotte!” I heard Snart but I was too paralyzed with fear to respond Mr Helmet had a clear shot at me but he aimed at Leonard instead. Something swooped down from the sky and batted our attacker a good distance away. “Let’s go kitten.” 

At that point I was barely aware of him helping me up, I don’t even remember getting on the ship. “Charlotte?” I heard Sarah’s voice, concerned as Len let go of my arm. Nausea hit me at that moment and I emptied what little was left in my stomach before losing consciousness.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry on the wait, pretty sure the next chapter will take just as long to get up and I am bummed at that though but it is what it is.


	3. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little more into Charlotte's backstory. Everyone is pissed mostly at Rip. Snart gives a pep talk to Charlotte. And Charlotte makes her choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been patiently waiting for most of the week to post this. giving myself a posting schedule works partly. not sure when I will have the next post though... I have to rewatch some episodes and figure out things. weaving an OC into an established world takes time. I already know what I want to happen at certain stages. getting there is not always cut and dry. and the story evolves and changes in my head so when I get to a point I had planned I am just well that won't work anymore will it. anyhoo...

* * *

Somehow I always thought my father would come back for me when my mother passed. Even as my older brother clamped his vise-like grip on my shoulder, to guide me away from our mother’s grave, I wholeheartedly believed he would come and rescue me. But he didn’t. And I learned just how much Angus despised me for being born.

That first sting from a split lip, sore jaw and ringing ears, when Angus backhanded me for burning dinner that first night, etched forever in my memory. “You’ve always been useless,  _ Little Charlotte.”  _ The disgust in his voice whenever he was forced to converse with me, the same glint in his eyes when he would push me down the steps as a kid. __

It was worse after he celebrated a successful heist, all that beer, all that pain. I once stole a case of beer off a truck, after Angus died, and spent the rest of the night crying and smashing them with a discarded pipe.

It didn’t get better when I gained my abilities, either. The only thing that changed was the frequency of beatings, the verbal disparagement remained. A leopard can’t change his spots and my brother never intended on changing his attitude towards me. 

* * *

_ I was crying again, “Why does Angus hate me so much, mommy?” A hand gently brushing hair off my face, wiping tears away, a kiss to my forehead. But no answer was given. _

* * *

Waking up was so not pleasant, I kept my eyes shut because I heard voices, angry whispers. Sarah and Snart. “Your concern is noted.” Snart didn’t even whisper that last sentence, a dismissive tone as he asked for the door to be shut cutting off anything Sarah may have said in rebuttal. There was a creaking noise close by, “I know you’re awake now, kitten.”

I didn’t want to open my eyes because it would make all of this real, “Can I just go back to sleep and pretend this shit isn’t happening for just a bit longer,” I let out a sigh as I turned my head towards his voice and opened my eyes. 

He let out a snort, “This will all still be here when you wake up, Charlotte.” Snart was sprawled out in a chair, eyes focused on me, “Decisions have to be made, the dear  _ Captain _ has been less than honest with all of us.”

“Why does that not surprise me,” I sat up slowly and took in the rest of the room, I saw my bag in the corner opened, “You went through my things?” Rude.

“Thought you’d appreciate not waking up covered in your own vomit.” I pushed the blanket off and looked at what I was wearing. The cute dress that Sarah had me wear to the bar and the leggings I insisted on to cover my scars were replaced with sweatpants and a baggy long-sleeved T-shirt, neither were mine, “However, your clothes were rank so we stole these from Raymond. Told Mick the Kid’s clothes would have been a better fit,” Snart shrugged, “Then we decided it was more fun to steal from the nerd instead.” 

My face felt warm so I imagined it was quite red, “You changed my clothes while I was unconscious.” It wasn’t just the fact that they saw me naked, well in my underwear nearly the same thing, it also meant they saw the damage Angus inflicted on me for years.

“I did no such thing, Charlotte.” Oh. My. God. He let Mick do it? “Relax, kitten. Mick’s the last person I’d let undress you, Sarah did it.” He said it like a virtual stranger seeing something so private about my person was somehow less invasive. Oh god, was that what they were whispering about when I woke up? 

“Oh, yeah that makes it so much better,” The sarcasm dripped off my tongue. Still, he wasn’t asking me about them so maybe Sarah didn’t say anything, I just hoped she wasn’t going to ask me about the scars. I didn’t need pity from her or anyone...

* * *

An old man was dead, not Stein. I didn’t want to know how Kendra and Carter had a son older than them. It was enough to know he had died and they were angry. Everyone was angry. We were all lied to, told a thing to appeal to the vanity of people gathered on this ship. Figures. I punched the lying weasel in the face much to Mick’s delight, “Hit him again, Chuck.”

“Yes, well, now that all the ladies have had a shot at trying to break my jaw…” I followed up my punch with one to Rip’s gut and he went down to his knees coughing, “Oh, bloody brilliant…” He coughed out as someone grabbed me from behind to keep me from continuing.

“Hey, Haircut get your hands off Chuck.”

The tall man let me go when he saw Mick and Snart both aiming their weapons at him, “We’re all angry with the man but we don’t need to beat him to death.”

“I’m fine with it.” Both men responded simultaneously. Raymond was right though killing Rip wouldn’t improve the current situation and my anger had run its course.

Ray was peering hard at the clothes I had on, “Are those my clothes?” Recognition.

“No, they’re mine.” I lied straight to his face, I’m no snitch.

I left the room and ghosted in the hall so I could avoid interactions on the way to what I now assumed was my room. I rifled into my bag and pulled out my teddy and curled up in the chair Snart had been in earlier, I was only vaguely annoyed that the cushion smelled like him. Geez, did he just sleep in the damn thing while I was unconscious?

* * *

“Charlotte.” I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. I shrugged it off and snuggled further into the chair clutching my stuffed bear tighter to me, “Kitten,” Snart leaned in close to my ear, the heat from his breath maddening, “Should I send in Mick to reenact ‘Sleeping Beauty’?” 

If I was a better poker player I would have attempted to call his bluff, “I’m not asleep, jackass.” I turned to look at him and found he hadn’t moved back much. He was staring at my shoulder, the stolen shirt had shifted enough to expose it and the edges of one of the larger scars my dead brother gifted me were showing. I shifted the shirt to recover it, willing him to move away so I could get out of the chair. 

For a moment his hand hovered like he was going to move the shirt back to confirm what he saw instead Snart pulled his hand back. I noticed the twitch of muscle as he clenched his jaw and saw a trace of anger flash across those cool blue eyes, “Everyone is making their decisions to stay or go back home.” Snart put distance between us, closer to the door.

“What have we decided?” I asked when I stood up, stretching to work out the kinks in my back.

“You have a voice.”

“I do but you are in charge of _ your _ crew, Snart.”

“You froze out there, Charlotte. That can get you killed.” I know that tone, he’s used it when turning Angus away from specific jobs in the past. The tone that had always ensured that I’d need to hide later that night.

I let out a slow sigh, “I’m not a fighter. I’m not brave. I run from danger. Hide from it. I didn’t sign up for whatever this shit is Leonard.” He just stood there, “I’m useless.”

“Do you want to go home?” 

“I don’t… I don’t have a home.” I found myself glancing away from him, crossing my arms to keep from grabbing my teddy bear. Homeless and useless, bet Angus was laughing in Hell at me. “I have nothing, I am nothing.” Just me and an old stuffed animal. And some rank clothes.

Snart narrowed his eyes then closed them before opening them, he closed the gap he had put between us. He brought his hand up cautiously, almost like he thought I’d lash out at him. Snart brushed a few strands of loose hairs off my face, it felt familiar almost reassuring. Not quite like the cold Snart that I am familiar with, “I’m in charge of my crew, right?” I nodded, “When I say ‘run’, you run. ‘Hide’, you hide. Okay, Kitten?” A light brush of his finger against my jawline and I could feel my heart pounding but it wasn’t out of fear like with my brother. “It’s okay to be scared. Just don’t let that fear paralyze you, Charlotte.”

He wiped a tear off my cheek, snatching his hand back at the sound of approaching feet. That distance between us grew once more, my heart rate hadn’t slowed despite the small twinge of sadness I felt at him pulling away.

“Hey, they’re ready to bury the bird couple’s kid.” Mick took in the scene he entered, “What’s going on?” He frowned at Snart as he pulled his eyes away from me.

“Charlotte has made her home with us, Mick.” 

I gave a weak smile which probably wasn’t reassuring since he continued to frown at Snart. “But you said--”

“In the end, it really wasn’t my decision, was it?”  _ Great _ , they were discussing me behind my back. 

I hadn’t realized how much I needed a reassuring word, the fact that it was Snart to offer it when I was positive that he was closed off in the emotional department, was a bit of a shock. He had also gotten me so close to being flustered that I wanted to be mad at him for it. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? let me know your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know with a kudos. love it so far? Scream at me in the comments to let me know. If you hate it well, I am sure you'll find the fic you want elsewhere, cheers.


End file.
